tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Surprise Pest
Log Title: A Surprise Pest Characters: Dust Devil, Encore, Megatron, Zetar Location: Underground Cavern - Kalis Date: February 24, 2017 TP: End of Days TP Summary: Dust Devil stumbles upon Megatron's plans beneath Kalis. Category:2017 Category:End of Days TP Category:Logs As logged by Megatron - Friday, February 24, 2017, 3:55 PM Underground Cavern - Kalis :This massive, hidden cavern is filled with a huge fusion reactor and propulsion engines of near staggering size and proportion. It is an effort of either immense vision or incredible folly. Some of the technology is old - this seems to have been a project built over a very long time period and ultimately abandoned before completion. Enough of the framework is finished, however, to tempt the imagination - if the work could be completed, this could be something that could literally move the world. Deep beneath Kalis, Megatron has been working on an ambitious project with the help of Nemesis, Centerfold, Dreadtread, and the Constructicons. Repairs near completion on massive propulsion engines and a huge fusion reactor to power them. What they're doing here, and to what purpose Megatron toils is not immediately obvious, but if it's a Decepticon plan, it's probably not good for the Autobots. Megatron himself is on hand, his back to the cavern entrance as he stares up at the machine, engineering tablet in hand. Dust Devil is carefully moving through the crevasse. His optic widen as he spies the activity and the huge contraption that is involved in it. A frown appears on his face and he freezes, not wanting to gain their attention. Megatron seems not to notice the skulking Autobot, focused as he is on the problem before him. The monstrous machinery seems a patchwork of technology old and new -- and not all of it seems to be working well together. In fact, and entire contraption seems like it might be massive enough to move Cybertron -- or cause an accidental explosion so large it could consume half the planet in fire. Megatron may just be satisfied either way. Dust Devil shakes his head lightly. Apparently the decepticons have their own ideas on what to do with their time. Now this thing could be used to help or hurt Cybertron he's thinking. If they aren't close enough to the dying star, perhaps this could be used to move them closer. Or it could be used to make Cybertron into a battle platform that roves. Either way, the bots should definitely hear about this. From out in the tunnels, Zetar's agitated voice floats into the cavern. "I... I... follow. I'm... sure it's... Decepticons,... is... heard... mutants,..." Zetar can be heard saying, although the exact words are muffled under the sounds of the machinery. Megatron starts to turn at the sound of Zetar's voice. His crimson optics narrow, and power starts to build in the barrel of his fusion cannon. With long, purposeful strides, Megatron moves towards the entrance to the hollow. Dust Devil Gahs! As he hears Zetar's voice. He looks toward the hole and when he turns around he sees the business end of Megsy's cigar is lit. Oh slag! The young mech turns and tries to bolt back up the hole. He radios ahead since the rubble that he carefully moved past before is now more of a hindrance. As Dust Devil scrambles, he makes enough noise to gather Megatron's attention. "Autobot!" Megatron screams, and raises his cannon, advancing quickly on the smaller diversionary expert. "You made a mistake coming here," he warns ominously. "This will soon become your grave!" His cannon cycles up for a massive short-range blast that will likely blow Dust Devil's remains right back into the corridor behind him. Dust Devil says, "Hey i'm just tryin ta help save the world. Unlike you! You should be HELPIN us instead of makin things worse! This is a chance fer us ta have our planet again. Enough room and energy fer all!" Is scrambling up the shaft that he came down, cursing the debris. He has to get past a certain point so that he can pull the tunnel down behind him. "Fer once do the right thing! Help SAVE the world! And stop tryin ta kill me!"" "I don't need your help saving the world, Autobot. I will do so without your help, and only after extracting from Optimus Prime everything I possibly desire," Megatron laughs ominously. He raises his cannon, and from the corridor outside Zetar's voice calls out, "... there!" Megatron glances up, giving Dusty a half-astrosecond to move into place before the Decepticon leader can fire. As Dusty moves, Megatron lowers his cannon and sends the signal to blast Dust Devil to atoms. Encore's voice drifts in from outside, "... fire till... him... want... t'... wee burst... tha'... oot..." Dust Devil wants to shoot or do something to stop Megatron. But Zetar's voice reminds him that he has people with him who might refuse to leave him if he doesn't get out. So instead he tries to use the precious seconds to try and get out. "Sorry you feel that way!" >> Dust Devil retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Megatron. << Megatron stands beneath a massive mechanical undertaking -- a Frankenstein's Monster of machinery. Huge engines connected to an unbelievably large power source are being constructed below Kalis, and Megatron himself is overseeing its assembly. Right now, however, Megatron is focused on killing Dust Devil. "You'll find I'm not sorry at all," Megatron says to the smaller Autobot, and fires on Dust Devil at near point-blank range. >> Megatron critically strikes Dust Devil with Cannon ! << Encore comes stomping down the tunnel, chomping on an enercig. He's carrying his 25mm Equalizer Gatling cannon like a minigun, and he levels it straight at Megatron. "OI!" He growls. "Pick on someone yer own fraggin' size!" And with that he lets fly with the big rotary cannon, a huge cone of flame licking out around the muzzles of the barrel-cluster with a noise like the flatulence of a minor deity as it spits a hail of 25mm hi-ex rounds towards the Decepticon overlord, trying to drive him back! >> Encore strikes Megatron with GAU-12 . << Dust Devil is struck by Megatron. The lack of room through the tunnel and the fact that he was trying to get away instead of defend himself negated him using his forcefield. There is a scream of pain from Dust Devil's attempted escape route. He sees Encore but there is something about an extreme amount of pain which makes it hard for him to yell at this point. No, instead Dust is still trying to get out the escape route and hoping Encore will follow him out. Megatron is driven back by Encore's surprise charge and attack, giving Dust Devil the chance to escape if he's able. Megatron's optics narrow dangerously, and as his fusion cannon recharges he draws a massive silver sword. "You'll find no matter the size of my opponent, the end will always be the same," he rasps, and charges Encore, trying to slash across his chest before the Autobot can fire another round. >> Megatron strikes Encore with Slice. << Dust Devil finds himself in the smoking section. Or at least having a smoking section. He can't help Encore without risking the mission. He's hoping that the mech is going to make good on his being a distraction to let him escape and then getting himself out. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Encore takes the slash across the chest, being knocked onto his back by the blow. "GET OUTTA HERE!" Encore shouts to dust devil, kicking out at Megatron with both his huge feet to try and push the overlord away. THen he scrambles backwards, letting his Gatling gun drop to be retracted into its mountings. He draws his pistol with a smirk, aiming at Megatron. "Sorry Megs, I'd love to stay an' chat, but... well, we go' a world tae save." He shits aim to a support strut on the tunnel roof, firing a single round before scrambling away on all fours >> Encore strikes Megatron with Handcannon . << >> Encore retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Centerfold, Megatron, and Dust Devil. << "Noo!" Megatron screams as Encore fires at the load-supporting strut, bringing down a massive chunk of ceiling directly on top of the Decepticon leader. Rocks fall; everyone dies. Well, in this case, rocks fall, the Autobots escape. Megatron struggles in rage, but by the time he unburies himself from the Encore-caused cave-in, the Autobots are gone. "Get them!" he yells, but the Sweeps are all at Iacon -- all that are left here are engineers, and none of them are equipped to hunt Autobots in the dark. Instead, Megatron is left to fume and plot terrible revenge.